


Pretty

by kelleigh (girlfromcarolina)



Series: SPN Masquerade Fills [21]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Always Female Jared Padalecki, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fingering, Genderbending, Girl Jared, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:14:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27704683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlfromcarolina/pseuds/kelleigh
Summary: Jensen is grateful for all the noise, otherwise everyone would be able to hear Jared moaning and panting beside him; his pretty girl makes pretty sounds and he prefers to keep them all to himself.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Series: SPN Masquerade Fills [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/329416
Comments: 2
Kudos: 95





	Pretty

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Round 7 of SPN Masquerade for the prompt: _They're somewhere in public or maybe at a party and Jensen very stealthily gets Jared off under her skirt. Jay tries to keep her cool while Jensen's very clever fingers get her hot and bothered._

The ballroom is filled with people talking, laughing, eating, and celebrating. The new bride and her groom glide across the dance floor to joyous applause and happy tears, the music swelling.

Jensen is grateful for all the noise, otherwise everyone would be able to hear Jared moaning and panting beside him; his pretty girl makes pretty sounds and he prefers to keep them all to himself.

Most of the wedding attendees are circulating, dancing, or socializing, though there are a few, like Jensen and Jared, taking a break at one of the many elaborately decorated tables. They’re hidden from casual glances behind a mountainous arrangement of flowers in pure white: the color of innocence. A perfect backdrop for such an indecent act.

From the waist up, Jared is the picture of composed beauty—no-filter-on-Instagram perfect. Her brown hair in loose waves, her skin glowing, and her makeup drawing attention to her eyes and lips. A dark green strapless dress sets off her end-of-summer tan, the one she developed sitting out at her pool in bikinis that tempted fate and Jensen alike.

Under the table, it’s a different story. Her dress ends at mid-thigh, miles of skin left vulnerable to Jensen’s touch. No demurely-crossed legs beneath the heavy tablecloth; she opened them wide at the slightest urging. A whimper fell from her lips when Jensen guided her knees apart.

That’s where they remained as Jensen walked his fingers slowly up her smooth inner thigh, warmer with each inch crossed, until he’s where he is now, brushing the pads of his fingers against black lace. Jensen knows what Jared’s panties look like; she had teased him before the ceremony, treating him to a peek in the Lyft on the way over, the driver oblivious. He’d seen his second favorite set of lips pink and perfect behind the delicate fabric, but they’d arrived at the venue too quickly for him to do anything about it.

“This is what happens when you tease me,” he reminds Jared. Slips one finger under the lace and plays with the taut edge. “Maybe you knew that. Maybe you wanted this.”

Jared pushes and Jensen reponds. That’s been their way since they met three years ago when Jensen installed a security system in her house. Jared acted like a brat the entire visit, but Jensen took her money and came back whenever she called about another glitch. She teased with slipped innuendos, put on a show with crop tops and running shorts, and acted more entitled to his time with each visit. Jensen kept his cool until it became impossible, at which point he fucked Jared in her own front hallway. He remembers with crystal clarity: Jared’s sneakers squeaking on the expensive floor, her yoga pants half-ripped away from her ass, and her tits bouncing in a sports bra that looked more like lingerie than athletic wear.

She’s wearing a black strapless bra tonight, some satin number that makes her look bustier than she is, but that’s not where Jensen’s attention is focused.

“All of your friends are out there dancing, throwing themselves at anyone and everyone,” he says, “probably wondering why you’re not partying with them. Go and join them if you want…” he offers, pausing in his exploration.

With a subtle shift, Jared’s ass slides lower on the chair, pushing her pussy further into Jensen’s hand. He accepts the unspoken invitation, leading with two fingers smd dragging them through the wetness between her lips. It’s no surprise that she’s aroused—their desires are fine-tuned to one another. Jensen himself is semi-hard in his black pants, fighting to stay in control.

“But you don’t need to be out there, do you? You’d rather be right here, my perfect girl, letting me do whatever I want.”

Jared’s choked gasp is Jensen’s reward when he finds her clit with the tip of his middle finger. Engorged and wet, he rubs back and forth, feeling her muscles tense where his arm is pressed against her thigh. Quick, desperate movements in her hips tell Jensen that she wants more than teasing touches on her clit. He’s not inclined to give into her silent demands just yet. Not when she’s squirming on his hand. Not when her chest is flushed pink, a faint sheen of sweat along her throat and across her collarbones. Not when she’s biting her bottom lip to keep the sounds from drawing unwanted attention.

“Careful,” he says, “you don’t want anyone getting curious. I’d have to stop and leave you all wet with no way of satisfying yourself.”

Jared turns her head, her eyes reflecting the golden lights of the ballroom as they narrow disapprovingly. “Jensen…”

“You’ll come for me or not at all.”

It’s crazy, but Jensen swears she feels even wetter after those words leave his mouth. The idea flatters the primal side he never knew existed until he met this tall, intoxicating, and demanding woman, and now she plays willing prey for the predator in him.

Inside, Jared is hot and pulsing. Jensen’s fingers slip in without resistance one after the other, drawing out more of her wetness until his palm is soaked. She clenches around him, coaxing him deeper. Lace tugs at the fine hairs on on the back of his hand as he rocks his fingers in and out, keeping his thumb close to Jared’s clit to add a burst of sensation to go with his slow finger fuck.

It’s a tight race, but he loves this almost as much as having his cock inside Jared. Loving her like that is sensory overload; he can barely think beyond his own drive. But like this, he gets to fuck Jared with a mostly clear head, catalog every microexpression that crosses her face, and know that he’s responsible for everything that she’s feeling: desperation, want, lust, frustration. He enjoys doing this to her at home—he calls that big house his own now too—whether it’s spurred by the sight of her long legs, a flash of skin, or Jared teasing him within an inch of his sanity.

This is thrilling and new, the chance to have Jared and stake his claim where anyone could see. His knuckles slam against her skin as he fucks his fingers faster, almost no friction whatsoever. Jared likes the stretch, her hips swinging back and forth on the chair to guide Jensen’s fingers where she needs them. Her upper body remains motionless, with nothing beyond her parted lips and the flush across her chest to show what’s happening underneath the tablecloth. Such control on one hand, and absolute raw fucking pleasure on the other. Jensen is more in awe of her everyday.

“You’re close aren’t you?” Jensen can feel it in the way she’s squeezing him, the way her clit throbs under his thumb. “So gorgeous for me right now, baby, you have no idea.”

Tendrils of hair swing around Jared’s face as she closes her eyes and nods. Jensen keeps fucking her steadily with his fingers until her pussy is pushing down onto his hand, swallowing his fingers whole. She shudders when she comes, and Jensen is torn between his desire to kiss her right now and watching her react to her own orgasm. Her chin tilts up ever so slightly, and if they were at home, his mouth would be on her throat, lips taking her pulse.

For now, he can only watch Jared’s eyes flutter open and her breathing return to normal. He drops a napkin into her lap and uses it to cover his hand when he pulls his fingers out. That’s when he leans in and brushes a kiss across Jared’s cheek.

“Perfect,” he whispers.


End file.
